Gotcha With Gilroy!
by beeheartsliam
Summary: My version of the events :D i kind of like this. hope you enjoy! FLUFF i guess :D
1. Chapter 1

**GOTCHA!**

_this is my version of 'Sonny: So far' :D _

_from Chad's point of veiw._

_It's a little different to the other ones._

_hope you enjoy!_

_pretty please review?_

_xx loveyouall :D_

_

* * *

  
_

"Well we are" I heard the sickening tone In Sonny's voice. It made my skin crawl.

She grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me from the chair, leaving the confident Chad sitting there smirking at me.

"Come on lets go" She was smiling, yet the tone in her voice was more like 'come on, I'm going to stab you any second'

I took a large gulp, my feet moving double as quickly as normal.

She threw the curtain to her side and took a few deep breaths before stopping backstage.

"I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us!" She sounded completely gob smacked, almost upset.

"Yeah, he's a jerk" I shrugged it off, shoving my hands deep in my pockets where they couldn't tremble.

"I can't believe I read that book for nothing" Sonny doesn't have to know everything..

"You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier, that we wouldn't tell anyone's secrets and I think we should probably do the same thing" I held my breath, looking at her tingling brown eyes, filled with anger at the host of this mistake of a talk show. I couldn't lie to them, sure I'm an actor, but right now I wasn't on set. When I'm not In the studios, I'm Just Chad and just Chad can't lie...

"Okay fine! I didn't read the book!" Everything seemed to come out at once, I felt like a rabbit in front of a truck.

When I looked up to see the bewilderment and annoyance on her face as she mouthed out the word 'what', I then realised how much of an idiot I just sounded.

"Oh" I chuckled nervously. "You're talking about between _us-" _ Her face kind of relaxed If you can call relaxed a sort of smile.

I decided turning serious might be an option.

"We don't have secrets" I locked my eyes with hers, almost smiling. "Do we?" It was her turn to be shocked, her face glued in a state of shock.

"uuuh-I Dunno-" She managed to get away answer free "do we?"

"Depends how you define secret, in the dictionary it says kept from public knowledge" I spoke slowly, hoping she'd catch on maybe to what I was trying to tell her, but she looked confused.

"Depends who you mean by public" She added, obviously stalling.

"I mean what is it?" She laughed nervously "us- liking each other?" She looked almost disgusted, her voice dwindling into small laughter. She always laughed when she was avoiding something.

"Yeah" I sounded relieved. "Don't really wanna' talk about my feelings in font of a live studio audience!" I wouldn't really mind saying it in front of anyone, except Sonny, now that would be hard. But here we are.

"Yeah yeah, right, I mean, especially feelings that we've never talked about before" She did that goofy grin that made me instantly smile every time.

"Yeah Uh- do you have feelings? I snapped my eyes onto her mid-sentence, speaking a bit faster than i would of liked.

"Yea- do you have feelings?" She matched my tone, stuttering. I could feel my cheeks burning a red colour.

"I mean, since your really asking... and It;s just- just the two of us" Could I of made that any more awkward?  
"Yeah and I mean- there's no camera's this time or anything"

I knew I'd have to say it at some point.

"I really- it's just-"

"No, listen, It's what I'm here for" She stretched her pink lips into a sweet smile that relieved all my senses, I sighed. Probably a stupid smile on my face.

"You go first!" She quickly interjected,

"No, you go first!" I didn't even think about my reply.

"No- you go- okay, same time" Her words were tripping over each other.

"Yeah" Probably was the most tense I'd ever sounded.

"One" She grinned, as if happy about this situation, rocking on her shiny black heels.

"-Two?" She added,

I shook my head.

"Yeah- uh I was gonna say that" I tried my best to reassure her.

"Um- two and a half" I scavenged all the confidence I had and I got ready to tell the small feisty brunette that I had feelings.

"You can do that?" She smirked.

"Pssh, yeah" I laughed nervously. Then I realised this was Sonny, she'd never judge me.

"Three" We both blurted out after an awkward pause.

" I feel nothing" She said finally, relieved.

Ouch.

My mouth stayed open, wordless. Then I realised I hadn't said anything.

"Y- you don't?" I managed to say, barely audible.

"Nothing?" I wasn't hiding the hurt very well. I don't think anyone could hide this kind of pain.

She shook her head, as If this had not effected her life at all.

My eyes began to sting, but I breathed away the tears as best I could,

"Why, do, you?" She spaced out her words awkwardly.

"No" I shot back loudly, almost angrily. Real smooth Chad.

"Good" She snapped.

"Good" I whined, facing towards the ground, my eye brows furrowed into frustration.

"fine" She said coldly, turning on her heel.

"Fine" I almost whispered, knowing only I'd heard it.

I followed her back to the stage, wiping away the tears with my tie.

We got back to Tawni sitting in Gilroy's chair, wiggling a pencil in between her fingers and a weeping Gilory In Tawni's chair.

"What did you say?!" He sounded desperate. I stared shocked at the situation.

"The truth" Sonny smirked.

Tawni looked to me, knowing everything i was feeling.

"We're waiting" He bit on his lip as we took our original places.

"We told each other that we felt _nothing_" She growled, emphasising on nothing.

"No!" I stood up. She looked to me confused.

"You told me _you_ felt nothing!" My eyes filled with tears again.

"Because you know nothing about what I feel!" I stopped, breathing heavily, as they stared.

"So what do you feel?" Her eyes narrowed, as she stood in front of me, as if to challenge me,

"I feel," I Racked my brain, wondering how i could explain it,

"Like I was getting along fine until you came along, because now, I feel like my heart hurts every time you look at me like that" The tears cascaded down my face

"I feel like I care what you think of me and you make me wanna be different- better" I looked into her eyes, pleading for something. Anything

"And I don't know what any of It is, I don't know what to call it!" I stressed.

"Love?" Tawni stood up, grinning. I could tell, even though I hadn't ripped my eyes from Sonny's.

"Then I guess I love you" I quietened, almost whispering.

She curled her lips into that goofy grin.

"awwwh" She placed her hand on her chest. My cheeks began to burn up again.

The rest of my life began there.

* * *

now review :D

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**loveyouifyouclickedhere.**

**haha x**

**byee**


End file.
